


The missing maestro

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aka cream sees Shadow as a big brother even though his kinda angry 24/7, Angst and Feels, Balan is baby when they aren't kicking butt, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dr. Eggman is a jerk but what new?, F/F, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Feral Behavior, Freckles, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Heterochromia, Insecurity, Long Hair, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Maria robotnik was balan first visitor, Memory Alteration, Military, Nastume is worry about his "not" toll boyfriend, Necklaces, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Secrets, Shadow is dealing with stuff same with everyone else, Sick Character, Sonic the Hedgehog Needs a Hug, Transformation, sorry if the characters are ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Balan went missing the inhabitants weren't to worry balan comes and goes as they please but...6 months is worrying that for sure at least lance isn't bugging them...till a new foe appears that threatened wonderworld and the normal world
Relationships: Balan/Original character, Cream the Rabbit/Shadow the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Scourge the Hedgehog & Zonic the Zone Cop, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile
Kudos: 2





	1. The lotus flower gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wrong with nastume but he wouldn't say Maybe this Mirai girl does?

A lone male figure is seat at a table a palm on his face a plate of partly eaten crepe lay there he was lost in thought till" your not hangry?" A voice draw him back to reality a blue human child size hedgehog with green eyes,

" Ah no it just I have something on my mind..." The male said as he tug on his newspaper hat that hide his new hair color his hetechromia eyes looking at the hedgehog " does it have to do with the gift form your secret admirer?" Sonic teased with a chuckle.

Nastume rolled his eyes as he cover the necklace that is shape like a lotus flower with a blue glowing pearl inside 'his partly right...' he thought as he drums his fingers " don't you have a boyfriend to bug?" Nastume said with an rise eyebrow this made sonic stop laughing and blush " Hey!" Sonic pouted as nastume finish eating he got up and paid for his meal " later sonic." He said waving him off leaving an annoy sonic.

Nastume look at his necklace and frown slightly '...it been six months...where are you balan?' he thought as he bit his lip slightly before he went to see one of the inhabitants that has been hiding out here that inhabitant? Cal the chess champion .

**meanwhile with the freedom fighters.**

" am sure Nastume has a reason for shutting himself out for a reason." Amy said as she looked at cream who let out a sad sigh " but am worry now that it must be serious...he always looking out the window and sigh whenever me or mama ask what wrong he shrugs and told us not to worry so much about it, but it does worry me.." cream the rabbit said as she lean on her hand,sonic just walk(or well ran) in when he heard that " huh ,you too?" The blue hedgehog asked looking at the rabbit " too?" Amy look at her childhood crush " yeah ,when I ask he always change the subject or something."sonic said with a nod.

" Maybe we can ask Espio to do some spy work." Sonic said jokely not noticing the ninja was listening in " I might as well if it worry you so much." 

**with nastume at the park.**

Nastume move a chess pieces his opponent look at the chessboard and sigh the knocked his queen over this cause Nastume to look at the board in surprised" what?!, why you quit?!" He asked in shock cal a tall Indian male in a suit "I refuse to play with someone who's head isn't in the game!" Cal said with his arms crossed before looking at the blonde "I know your worry about him." The chess player said Nastume seat down.

Neither of them noticed they were being watch but a certain ninja with a live stream camera " and your not?! It been six months! Balan could be hurt or worse! Wonderworld is your home! Balan is the only thing that is keeping it together for all I know of.." nastume said to cal.

" Me and the other inhabitants are worry yes but balan can take care of themself ...but I can't blame you six months is worrisome..." Cal reply as he picked up one of the chess pieces and look at it " currently we are rooks without they ruler...and some of us are realizes how awful we were to him..."cal state this taking a downward glance.

"....there must be a reason why balan been gone for so long." Nastume muttered as he cletch his necklace" I just hopes his alright..." Nastume added.

**meanwhile in an unknown location.**

" now then are we feeling more talkative ?" A large man that was oddly egg shape said with a smirk the figure didn't say anything but spit at the scientist face which landed on the man goggles " why you!" He grabbed the figure by the scarf the smirk" I just know how to break people like you... just need a little heh motivation.." the figure eye the scientist with they golden yellow double pupils eyes " dear sir you don't know me...so you can't use threat like that." The figure said in a gentleman like tone but a form of smug can be heard.

The egg scientist laugh " that where your wrong you see I just happened to know a certain someone." The scientist said holding a photo which held a image of two people one is a tall humanoid in a magician suit that was a pearl white that has sparkling on it with a top hat that seems to double as a mask.

But what or should I say next to the humanoid is what got the figure attention is a male with dirty blonde hair hetechromia eyes a faint smile can be seen on his face which highlights his freckles "you know he always acts stubborn I think this is the only time I see him smile like that a smile that shows he's welling to do anything...to protect someone as important as you.." Eggman said with a wide grin as the figure slumped and start muttering something.

" Oh what was that I didn't quite understand?" 

"Touch......kill...."

Eggman step close his ear close to the figure " huh?.." he said with a grin this then turn into pain as he felt sharp teeth biting into his ear and being ripped the figure spit out the ear as eggman held a bleeding piece of his ear " I said touch him and I will kill you..and trust me when I say that...am a maestro of my word!" The maestro said his white suit now slightly stain with blood .

Tbc


	2. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew found out what was eating at Nastume and went to confront him...this ends up nastume getting angry (mostly at sonic and Espio) and ran off cream went to check on him but things went south when something appears

Cubot was floating around with orbot the figure that bit the doctor ear was looking around the room form his glass chamber 'no cameras? Is this doctor confident that I won't escape?... foolish thought but admirable.' he thought as he looked at the two bots that were floating around typing away on they computers, once and awhile sending a small control shock though the restrits.

The good doctor nearly fried him after that stunt he pulled with his ear the maestro still taste the blood in his mouth,' goodness am usual calm but him having that picture and he threatened nastume made me see red..' as he spit out the water down red liquid.

Balan thought and thought what to do to get out of here then an idea struck him and chuckle softly to himself " what so funny?!" Orbot demanded " oh just thought of a joke don't worry about it too much..." Balan said ,' besides a magician never reveal they secret.' he thought with a wide grin.

**at a near by forest.**

Nastume was walking down the street grumbling 'I can't believe they spy on me like that!, I didn't spy on any of them when they had something they dealing with!' nastume thought as he kicked a near by tree a few leafs fell then stomp to keep walking only to see cream.

" What are you doing here?" Nastume asked the child bunny rabbit," I was worry about you..." Cream said as she figgets slightly " are you still mad at me?" She asked , Nastume took a deep breath then letting it go" cream am not mad at you am mad at sonic and Espio who thought it was a good idea to spy on me.." the cap wearing male explain' plus it be stupid to be mad at a child...' he thought.

" But whenever we ask you what wrong with you, you brush us off.." cream said going on a rant which kinda caught the hetechromia eyed male off guard ' she been hanging out with shadow too much..' he thought as cream keep ranting to him the male sense something and held a finger up which stop cream mid rant,"what is it...?" She asked noticing nastume was looking for something.

Nastume glance at the rabbit before looking at the place he felt the present at " I don't know...get behind me cream..." He said cream gulped and move a bit behind him nastume eyes scan the forest, till they landed at a large shadow he narrowed them to see the shadow clearer then a red light flash.

Nastume grab cream and jump out of the way when a metallic claw grab at them where they were standing,he held cream to his chest and look over to where the claw lead to,'of course the egghead is here...can this get any worse.' he thought "your here a few months early egghead!" Nastume shouted he may sound confident but cream can hear his heart pounding in his chest.

" You know I was thinking on just sending a photograph of your unconscious body to who I have back at my base but due to his behavior form last time as punishment I'll bring him your barely breathing body!" Eggman snarled .

Nastume blink in confused on what the mad man was talking about till he noticed eggman was missing a bit of his ear, nastume blink " uhh hey what happened to your ear?, did you get in a fight with a dog or something?"he asked as he take a few steps back when, He noticed the egghead was growling and broke into a run form the death bot that the mad doctor was currently politing.

" What does he mean by that,what does he want with you?!" Cream asked as nastume ran with her in his arms, "question we should ask once we are somewhere safe cream!" Nastume shouted dodging the robotic claws that launch left and right he then duck in a narrow path where the bot can't reach. Eggman growled and yelled out in rage till he noticed a faint blood trail and the cap the male was wearing the mad doctor grin as he unleashed a tracker bot.

**back at the base.**

Orbot was typing away when the sound of huffing and panting caught his attention looking up the bot seeing the maestro was slumped on his knees and coughing " hey what's wrong with you?" He asked balan barely look up " please I don't feel well..can you.. unchain me? I feel ill..." Balan said between pants, orbot didn't know what to do the chances of the maestro faking was great but the chances of being actually ill form the shocks his been getting are even greater.

Orbot open the glass chamber and unchain the tall masetro " now stay there I'll get the medic not and-" orbot was cut off by a whirlwind and the maestro was already down the hallway but stop mid way when the bot shout out too him " my dear friend it was no trick it was merely me showing you my showman skills!" Balan said as he smile and fly away.

However it wasn't all an act balan felt a little weak and hot too... perhaps he'll rest once he finds a place to rest and his far enough form that base.

**back with nastume and cream.**

Nastume hissed in pain as cream treat his arm " if egghead sees the blood we done for cream I need you to get sonic and tell him what happened." Nastume said " his after me anyway." He added as cream warped his arm " no way! Am not leaving you alone with that guy!" Cream said Nastume huffed " fine I'll call shadow then and you can go when he shows up!" 

" No!" She said.

" Cream this is up for debate! Run!" Nastume shouted cream was about to say something when she sees a shadow of a tall figure and immediately went to stand in front of him " you leave us alone!" Cream shouted nastume put a hand on her shoulder" cream no!" He said cream stood her ground " do you hear me y-y-you big bully!" She said trying to find the right words when the figure Walk closer till the figure Walk into the moon light "now my dear am many things...but never a bully." 

Nastume stood up and see the tall masetro "balan?" He walked up to him and boy balan looks like he seem better days" the one and only..." Balan said giving him a faint smile his suit was a little dark red form blood , he has a few bruises and some rips were on his clothes he also looks a little flush.

" Heh you didn't tell me you were a triplet..." Balan muttered " ...am not?" Nastume said as he took a step closer" oh then I might be.... seeing... things..." Was the last thing he said before he fell on his knees but then was caught by the ombre dyed male " ...cream... call your mother..." Nastume said as he held up the maestro on his back and kinda piggy back him as cream call her mother.

Tbc


	3. Worry and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking balan to vanilla and cream home was probably the craziest thing Nastume done but at least people are willing to help... okay who invited the zone police?!  
> Bold is for when balan is speaking balanesse

Nastume drag the unconscious Maestro on his back the injury on his arm form where he got cut by Eggman was screaming cream offered to help but he told her she got him fine.

By the time they got to cream and vanilla's home nastume sleeve was red form blood, " mother we're home!" Cream said as she let nastume who carrying balan in vanilla immediately went to help to help the injury dye male and the humanoid he was carrying" goodness what happened to you three?!" She asked as she helped nastume carry Balan to the sofa and place him there.

" Eggman is what happened.." nastume said as he held his bleeding arm cream went to get the first aid kit as nastume took a seat in a chair vanilla immediately went to treat Nastume arm , " is he...one of Eggman creation?" Vanilla asked looking at the unconscious Maestro who was sleeping peacefully," no rest assured he isn't...that Balan.." nastume said Looking at the feverish maestro.

" oh! So this is the guy that got you sighing like a love sick highschool girl!" Sonic said jokely Looking at Balan " got to say I don't get the hype." He said poking the maestro face," sonic!" Nastume snap a blush on his face then flitch at the pain in his arm " don't stand up so quickly and sonic don't tease him , plus I think the poor dear is sick." Vanilla said as she put the rubbing alcohol on nastume arm who in turn hiss in pain.

Balan open his eyes a bit and groan this cause everyone to look at him as the maestro seat up as held his head " **where am I?** " Balan asked in his national language a habit he form, after vanilla fix nastume arm the dye went and hug the maestro knocking the air form his lungs.

" **Nastume?** " Balan look at the dye that was hugging him he felt the male shaking and hiccuping 'his crying...?' balan held the ombre dyed male close " where have you been ...I was worry about you! You stupid clown!" Nastume shout at the maestro " you were gone for six months! Six!" He showed balan his dye hair " I got my hair dye because you were gone for so long! That how worry I was!" The hetechromia eyed male said with a pout showing his hair usual dirty blonde was dye black go dark blue ombre.

" **but am fine really....** " the maestro said before having a faint coughing fit," no your not your sick!" Nastume said with a pout as he felt balan cheek " your really warm balan..." Sonic who was watching this took a deep breath " ok am I the only one who doesn't understand what he's saying?!" The blue hedgehog said with a impatient tapping of his foot.

Nastume turn his head and stick his toung out" you had your chance." Vanilla give the Maestro a thermometer " keep this under your toung please." She said balan nodded and let the rabbit women his temperature.

Balan watch nastume and sonic argue about something he doesn't understand why though something about an eggman the thought of a man with an egg for a body and just legs made him giggle till he caught sight of Nastume arm that was wrapped in a bandage he got up and grabbed the male arm, 

_" what happened to your arm?"_ balan signed to nastume " oh this?, I ran into eggman before I found you." Nastume said explaining what happened before he found them," he has a bit of his ear missing when he try to kidnapped me and cream...but for some reason he was after me..." Nastume muttered not noticing balan was stareing at the bandage on his arm and unreadable expression was on his face.

Nastume look over and see balan " uhh you ok there?" He asked with a rise eyebrow balan didn't say anything but he did nod 'kill...kill him..' balan thoughts were filled with rage against Eggman and by nastume description it was the same man who he bit his ear,the sound of the thermometer beeping caught his attention the rabbit women form before took it form his mouth .

"Goodness!" She said with a hand over her mouth " you need to rest right now!" She said as she started to push balan to a guest bedroom " with a fever has high as your it amazing you haven't fainted when you seat up!" She ranted to him, balan was about to say something when nastume whistle and shake his head, " don't even try when ms.Vanilla gets like this it be best you let her take care of you." Nastume said with a chuckle.

**at the egg base**

" what do you mean he escape?!" Eggman growled at the two bots " h-he trick us !" Orbot said .

Eggman rubbed his forehead " it doesn't help he probably was found by sonic..." Eggman look at the hat he picked it up in means to trick the maestro into telling him what he wants to know if he show them this his ear still hurt form where the maestro bit him at.

**back at the rabbit den**

Balan was laying in a bed the rabbit women give him some soup (which had cold medicine in it so he was passed out) " that impressive Ms. Vanilla.." nastume said Looking at the sleeping Balan as the rabbit close the door " I think I'll fix your friend hat later..." She said noticing there were a few rips and tares in it " oh well he probably won't let you...for some reason he won't let anyone see him without his hat.." nastume " I mean there Mirai who seen him without his hat but according to her it took her a while to get him to do it." Nastume said " well then.." vanilla said stopping mid step turn around and went into the guest room, where balan was sleeping a brief moment later vanilla return top hat in hand"he just have to learn how to trust others." Vanilla said as she walked past a awe stuck nastume.

"Vanilla had I ever told you how much I respect and fear you?" Nastume said as he catch up to the rabbit, vanilla giggles slightly " once or twice." She replied.

" Uhh guys I hate to brake up whatever this is, but the zone police are here.." sonic said looking out the window," what?! What they want?!" Nastume snapped as he looked over the hedgehog shoulder and guess who was looking back?, Zonic .

**20 minutes later**

" You are probably why am here correct?" Zonic asked Nastume was leaning on a wall making sure the zone police weren't trying to pull anything " yep..is it scourge did he escape from you holding again?" Nastume asked this got an annoy eye twitch form the zone cop " no his still on the run ,and am here for the fugitive you have hiding up in the guest room..." Zonic said , nastume eyes widened when zonic said that " Balan isn't a Fugitive!" Nastume snapped .

Zonic huffed and hold up a piece of paper on it reads in bold letters

 **WANTED: BALAN**

The hetechromia eyed male took the poster with shaking hands and read the crimes that were listed there each and every last one balan told him he couldn't stand but the top of the list read the words' treason' , that made his heart drop to his stomach " your lying..." Nastume muttered to the zone police" it isn't a lie your friend isn't who they appear to be they're dangerous." Zonic said , nastume grinted his teeth " No they're not!, everything on this list goes against what balan does! He helps people also how do you know it him huh?!, Balan could be a common name where he form!" Nastume shouted.

Vanilla noticed how upset nastume is getting and put a hand on his shoulder " mr.zonic let's talk about this some other time." She said politely zonic was about to denied the request till he noticed nastume looking at the poster biting his lip " it doesn't even look like him...' he heard him muttered sighing zonic nods and leaves.

**tbc**


	4. Blue eyed space angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow meets balan after balan had a 'nightmare'  
> Nastume gotten unneeded advice form a certain red fox and the question grew worse

Balan was stumbling around a dark and metal hallway' where am I?' he thought till a light shine on a girl wearing a blue dress has blonde hair with a dark blue headband her back was facing him and she was crying into her hands.

Balan walk towards her only for the light to turn off and turn back on the girl was now 6 feet away form him, confused balan walk up to her again only to the same thing to happen only she was now ten feet away form him.

Balan even more confused look around wondering where the light switch was the girl then said " why...? You promise me.." balan look at the blonde girl she was standing up now her back was still to balan," am not sure what you mean miss I don't know who you are..." Balan said taking a step closer to the blue wearing girl," but I can help with anything if you wish-" balan was cut off by several loud gun shots and screams he covers his ears.

Looking around in a panic they remembered the girl " oh my goodness miss are you alright?!" He shouted he looked around only to see the girl slumped to the floor a pool of red was beneath her, Balan breath started to hyperventilat then ran over to the girl only for the spot light to turn off.

Balan turn around the only he can hear was his breathing and the sound of multiple heels as the spot light turn on again only the same girl in blue only she was facing him and she was cover in blood " you said I live a full life you lie...you lair!!" She shouted before lunging at him.

Balan bolt up and gasped his hand on his pounding heart ' nightmare...it was a nightmare..' balan ran his fingers through his messy mint color hair he almost didn't realize he wasn't wearing his hat till he felt around his head...then the nightstand that was when the panic kick in.

Balan immediately look around the room for his hat ' I can't have anyone seeing me like this!' he thought the sound of the door handle turing made him dove into the bed covering his head, shadow open the door to see the house guest was trying to hide under the guest bed like some bird that put they head in the ground,' just what are they doing?' the black and red hedgehog thought as he walked over before and nudge his foot to the maestro who let out a squeak and pulled his head out.

His green locks cover a bit of his Golden yellow eyes of course shadow blink at the golden markings and 'eyeliner' made the maestro eyes pop though the pure white part of his face " um you won't know my hat is...do you?" Balan asked feeling uncomfortable someone sees him without his hat his long elven ears lower a bit.

Shadow shake his head a bit to bring him back to reality " vanilla is fixing it was damage..." Shadow said can't shake this feeling of familiarity from the maestro, this was cut short to the maestro growling stomach and a blush form him" breakfast it just me,cream, and vanilla.." shadow said jabbing his thumb downstairs.

Balan want to say no but his stomach answer for him"alright... just don't let anyone else see me like this.." he said getting to his almost full height shadow nodded and lead the maestro downstairs.

Nastume let out a sigh as he finish his crepe ' I told the inhabitants that balan is back they seems relief that his only sick but, the bad feeling in my gut hasn't gone away Mirai told me that balan rarely gets sick ... maybe I should take balan's hat to Mirai... vanilla look like she was having a hard time just putting a needle though it.' nastume thought as took a sip of his Ube bubble tea.

Nastume look at the handbag next to him that hold what zonic claim is balan's wanted poster , 'there no way balan did any of those things....but some of them sounded pretty serious..' nastume huffed as he grabbed his hand bag that goes with his pastel blue halter dress wearing white tights with gold stars painted on them with a pair of flats his hair was up in a ponytail with a matching pastel newspaper hat.

Nastume went to the park a few people were stareing he looked over to the onlookers they immediately look away like something else got they attention he speed walk past them he wants to be comfortable but people watching him still makes him anxious after being far away enough he take a seat and pulled out the poster he sighed softly his thoughts were cut off by a female voice " don't go falling for criminals won't do you any good..I should know." Nastume look up at the tree and see a female red fox " oh yeah, you would definitely know won't you fiona?" Nastume said with a sarcastic tone "I wonder how you would know that?,Let me get out my hand mirror~" the feminine male pulled out a hand mirror and show the red fox rolled her eyes.

" So Sonic told you about me?, I guess that save the introduction."fiona said as she jump out of the tree and land behind him "is scourge with ya? If he is zonic is looking for him."Nastume reply with his own eye roll as he pulled out a light pink lipgloss, " if he was won't I be asking where sonic is?" She said with an rise eyebrow"fair so where the green wannabe anyway?" Nastume asked after he apparently the lipgloss and close the mirror putting them away ," we split up..." Fiona replied as she rubbed her arm.

" Not fully surprised I heard form a certain bat how he treats women." Nastume reply ," that why am telling you to not make the same mistake I did!" The red fox said Nastume grint his teeth," hey here the difference between you and me you _knew_ what kind of person scrounge is yet you still betrayed the person no a whole group of people that trusted and care about you!" Nastume said pointing to the fox " _I_ know for a fact balan isn't like this!" The male held up the poster and point to it " it go against everything he does!" Nastume picked up his bag and put the poster in before turning on his heels and walk off not before glancing at the fox" you really broke his heart...you know." Fiona bit her lip as nastume leaves.

"What does she know balan isn't like scrounge...he won't hurt anyone..." Nastume muttered to himself as pulled out the poster"...let alone...kill someone... right..." Nastume muttered softly as read one of the crimes 

_**'Death of a human.'** _

Shadow was now having lunch with the rabbits and the humanoid know as balan the feeling still haven't shake the feeling where he seen them before, he was so out of it he didn't hear from vanilla till she snapped her fingers at him," huh oh you said something vanilla?" The red striped hedgehog asked " yes can you keep an eye on cream it not that I don't trust nastume's friend but...well" vanilla was trying to figure out what to say about the maestro.

" You don't fully trust him?" Shadow said vanilla shake her head " oh no you see I caught him a few times looking a little faint and am worry his fever haven't fully broke yet." Vanilla whispered to him shadow nodded " I'll keep an eye on them." shadow said.

Balan watch as the rabbit know as vanilla was talking to shadow cream was showing balan her dolls and toy tea set and thought it was a good idea to have a pretend tea party till her mother comes back but it wasn't vanilla he had his full sight on the one call shadow got his attention,' where have I seen him before...?' the maestro thought till his head start to throb, balan put a hand on his forehead cream noticed this " mr.balan are you feeling alright?" She asked tilt her head to the side.

"Ah,am fine my head just hurts..." Balan said with a pain fill smile as he looked at the kid cream felt the maestro forehead" oh your burning up again!,Wait here I'll get you a cold rag." Cream said running to the house , balan lean on the tree as his headache grew worse balan heard someone walk over to him " ah sorry to worry so I-" balan stop mid sentence seeing the blonde hair girl with blue eyes standing there" you promise...you promise that would get to live that I would see earth! Why... _ **why did you kill me?!**_ " The girl scream balan cover his ears," I don't know what your talking about! I don't even know you why would I-" balan look at the girl and see cream seating on the grass holding her bleeding cheek and shadow was pointing a gun at him.

Balan look down at his hand and see a sword of light was in his hand shaking it fell on the ground disappearing balan immediately started to hyperventilating as he fell to the ground on his knees "w-w-what did I do?!" The panic and confusion in balan's voice made shadow lower his gun a little what made shadow drop it completely was the maestro throwing up and fainting.

After getting balan clean up and in bed cream put a freshly cold rag on his forehead" how your cheek cream ?" Shadow asked cream felt the bandage on her cheek " it fine...that was scary though when he suddenly turn around like that."she said looking at the maestro panting feverishly occasionally muttering something and turning his head to the side.

" His fever must have made him delusional..." Cream muttered looking at the maestro," no his memory of his worst of crimes are returning.." zonic said standing in the doorway " the worse memories...50 years ago on the ark the death of maria robotnik..." Zonic continue as the maestro toss and turn in his sleep.

TBC


End file.
